17 and Pregnant
by Geekygirl669
Summary: what happens when 17-year-old Rose Hummel-Puckerman gets pregnant. also contains slight MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

Puckerman family  
Noah is 48  
Kurt is 47  
Josh is 30  
Jake is 21  
rose is 17  
Harmony is 14  
Willow and Jude are 13  
Cayla is 9  
Charlie is 6  
Freddie is 3  
Erin is 4 months

Hudson family.  
Finn is 47  
Quinn is 46  
Logan is 15  
Ethan is 11  
violet is 6

Chapter one

Josh sighed as his phone rang waking him up fare to early.

Josh reached over and grabbed his phone answering the call not bothering to look at who was calling.

"hello." Josh said sounding really tired.

"sorry for calling this early but I need your help." Rose said into the phone sounding rally panicked.

"what could you possibly need my help with at six in the morning." Josh asked.

"I think I'm pregnant." Rose told Josh.

"you think your pregnant?" Josh asked not believing his seventeen year old sister was pregnant.

"yeah and I need you to get me a pregnancy test on your way down tomorrow please." Rose asked sounding like she was about to cry.

"sure I'll get you one. but why cant you get on in LA." Josh asked curiously.

"because I don't want anyone I know seeing me or dads to fins out." Rose told him.

"why can't dad find out. he had me when he was sixteen he'll understand and Noah loves you and would do anything for you, he would support you no matter what." Josh told her.

"how do you know papa would be okay with the fact that his daughter got pregnant at 17?" Rose asked sounding frustrated

"because dad told me that he helped raise me since they were seventeen. and because he loves you." Josh told her as he seat up in bed.

"yeah but I don't want to tell then until I'm one hundred percent sure I'm pregnant. so can you bring me the test please?" Rose asked.

"yeah ill bring you one." Josh said before sighing as he heard Erin crying over the baby monitor. "Erin's crying so I have to go but ill see you tomorrow." Josh said as he stood up.

"okay. thanks Josh." Rose said before hanging up.

Josh walked into the nursery and over to the crib. "hey baby girl." Josh said as he picked Erin up. "you hungry?" Josh asked as he walked out of the nursery and down stairs.

Josh made Erin her bottle before walking into the living room and sitting down on the sofa thinking about how he was going to help his baby sister.

he and Lily were only 21 when they had Cayla but they were in there last year of collage, had jobs and there own house.  
Rose was still in high school, didn't have a job and she was still way to young to be a mother.

"Daddy." Freddie said as he walked into the living room.

"hey little ma. what you doing up so early." Josh asked.

"had a bad dream." Freddie said as he seat down next to his dad.

"a bad dream. well come her and none of the monster will get you." Josh said as he put an arm over Freddie's shoulder with Freddie snuggling into his side.

"hoe did you know it was about monsters?" Freddie asked after a minute.

"because I know you, and you when you have a bad dream its always about monsters." Josh said looking down at his youngest son.

"when's mommy going to be home?" Freddie asked.

"were going down to see grandpa tomorrow and were going to stay there for the night and when we come home mommy's going to be here." Josh told Freddie.

"okay." Freddie said as he started to play with the hem of Josh's night top.

the three of them seat there with Erin asleep in Josh's arms and Freddie snuggled into his side until it was time for Cayla and Charlie to get up and ready for school.

"do you want to seat down here and watch TV while I go and wake your brother and sister up?" Josh asked as he stood up.

"yeah." Freddie said with a smile.

"okay." Josh said before turning the TV on and switching it over to cartoons, before walking upstairs and putting Erin back in her crib to sleep then walking across the hall to Cayla's room.

"hey time to wake up." Josh said as he seat down on the bed next to Cayla.

"no." Cayla said as she buried her head into the pillow.

"yeah, if you don't get up now your going to be late for school." Josh told her.

"five more minutes." Cayla mumbled into the pillow.

"okay, I'm going to go and wake your brother up but by the time I come back in here I want you awake okay." Josh said as he stood up.

"okay." Cayla said as josh walked out of the room.

Josh walked over to Charlie's room and went in to see his eldest son sitting up and awake in his bed. "how long have you been?" Josh asked as he walked over to the bed.

"about five minutes, not that long." Charlie said as he dad seat down next to him.

"okay, well get up and get ready and I'll go down and make breakfast." Josh told Charlie with a smile.

"k, can I have pancakes please?" Charlie asked.

"sure." Josh said as he stood up.

"you awake?" Josh asked as he walked back into Cayla's room.

"yeah I'm awake." Cayla said from were she was sitting on her bed.

"good, were having pancakes for breakfast, that okay with you?" Josh asked.

"yeah that's okay." Cayla said as she stood up.

"cool. get ready and come down stairs when your ready." Josh said as he walked out of her room. Josh grabbed the baby monitor of off the cabinet in the hall before heading down stairs, he cheacked on Freddie who was still happily watching TV before walking into the Kitchen and gabbing the pancakes out of the freezer.

Josh turned the hob on before grabbing his phone and looking through his contacts until he reached his dad's number.

"hey." Finn said once he had answered the phone call.

"hey dad, sorry if I woke you up." Josh said sounding nervous.

"no you didn't, I've been up, with your sister for the last hour." Finn told his eldest son.

"okay, good. dad can I asked you a question?" Josh asked sounding even more nervous then he did earlier.

"of course you can." Finn told Josh.

"what did you do when you found out that dad was pregnant with me?" Josh asked.

"if you want the truth, I want very nice to your dad." Finn said truthfully. "he told me he was pregnant about two months after Quinn did and I was already working every day of the week to get money for her, plus I had to keep it a secret from my mom. I kind of just let your dad deal with it on his own. it took use almost losing you for me to start helping him. Noah was there for him more then I was." Finn told him.

"really?" Josh asked shocked, he had never asked Finn or Kurt what went on when Kurt was pregnant with him, but he never expected it to be like this.

"yeah. Noah was there for Kurt more then I was. he helped your dad with all the bulling, took him to all of his doctors appointments, made sure he was eating right and he was the one who got Kurt to the hospital when we almost lost you. if it wasn't for Noah you wouldn't be here. and I regret not being there for Kurt every day. I didn't think he was going to let me be in your life, so when I got a call just after you were born form Noah telling me to come down to the hospital to meat my son I was shocked." Finn told him sounding kind of sad. "why did you want to know anyway, you've never wanted to know before?" Finn asked curiously.

"I was just wondering. I have to go and make the kids breakfast, I'll see you on Sunday." Josh told Finn.

"okay see you on Sunday." Finn said before ending the call

Josh sighed before going over to make the pancakes.

BACK IN LA.

Rose sighed as she ended the call. tomorrow she was going to find out if her whole would was about to change.

"Breakfast's ready." Kurt shouted up the stairs.

Rose put her phone down on the side before standing up and walking over to her mirror and wiping away her tears then walking down stairs to her brother and sisters eating breakfast.

"you breakfast on the side." Kurt told Rose from were he was making toast.

"thanks." Rose said as she picked up her breakfast. " When's Josh getting here?" she asked as she seat down.

"tomorrow lunch time I think." Kurt said as Noah walked into the kitchen.

"what's tomorrow lunch time?" Noah asked as he walked over to Kurt.

"when Josh should get here." Kurt said as he handed Noah his breakfast.

"is it just Josh coming?" Willow asked.

"nope, Lily is away working so he's bringing the kids." Kurt said as he seat down at the table with his own food. "Harmony can you make your own way to skating tomorrow I have something I need to do?" Kurt asked looking over at Harmony.

"sure dad. I know the way off by heart." Harmony said with a smile.

"cool. Willow do you want to go with your sister or start next week." Kurt asked his youngest.

"I'll go with Harmony. I've been waiting ages to get to this level." Willow said before looking over at her twin brother. "who's going to take Jude to guitar?"

"I'm going to take him because today his getting his own one." Noah said looking over at his youngest son.

"I don't have to use your one." Juda said with a huge smile.

"what's wrong with my one?" Noah asked pretending to be offended.

"nothing, it will just be cool to have my own one." Jude said looking down at the table.

"yeah I was joking. I had to use my dads until I have 18 and you dad get me one for my birthday, and I loved the fact that I finally had my own." Noah said smiling over at Jude.

"really?" Jude asked unsure.

"really." Noah answered. "you go any plans tomorrow Rose?" Noah asked his eldest daughter.

"no I was just going to wait until Josh got here spend some time with him." Rose said not looking up from her food.

"your going to be home alone for a while. you okay with that?" Kurt asked.

"yeah, I'll be fine dad. if I get board I can just call on of my friends." Rose said as she eat her last bite. "I'm going to go and get ready so I'm not late." she said getting up and walking out of the room.

"is something wrong?" Jude asked quietly.

"what do you mean buddy?" Noah asked.

"I mean Rose was really quit during breakfast, and we normally cant get her to shut up. it was just kind of weird." Jude told them not looking up from his meal.

"as much as I hate to say this, he has a point." Willow said.

"do you think something up?" Kurt asked Noah.

"no I just think she's stressing over a test." Noah said looking over at Kurt. "but I will go and ask her." he added standing up before walking upstairs and into Rose's room. "can I come in." he asked as he knocked on the door.

"sure." Rose said as she put her phone back down on the side.

"your brothers worried about you." Noah said as he walked into the room.

"why is Jude worried about me?" Rose asked nervously.

"he said you were really quit during breakfast and he pointed out that we cant you usually get you to shut up. your dad wanted me to make sure you were okay." Noah said sitting down next to Rose. "and how did you know it was Jude who was worried about you?" Noah asked.

"because I spoke to Josh this morning, Jack is still in bed and Jude worry's about everything." Rose said with a smile.

"yeah he does worry about everything. is everything okay?" Noah asked looking over at his eldest daughter.

"everything is fine papa. I promise. just worried about a friend." Rose said looking down at her lap.

"okay. well finish getting ready for school you need to leave in half an hour." Noah said standing up. "i have to leave for work, so I'll see you tonight." Noah said stopping at the door.

"see you tonight papa." Rose said looking over at Noah.

Noah smiled before walking downstairs to find only Kurt in kitchen washing the dishes. "everything is fine she'd just worrying about a friend." Noah told Kurt as he slide his arms around Kurt's waits.

"okay. Finn texted me and asked if you could come over Sunday to see Josh and the kids. I told him I would ask you." Kurt said turing around in Noah's arms so he was facing him.

"yeah that's fine. I need to leave for work so I'll see you tonight." Noah said before leaning down to kiss Kurt.

"see you tonight. love you." Kurt said as he went back to doing the washing up.

"love you to." Noah said as he walked out of the Kitchen and left for work.

THE REST OF THE DAY WHENT AS ANY OTHER FRIDAY DID.  
ROSE, HARMONY AND WILLOW GOING TO DANCE. JUDE GOING TO FOTTBALL.

BUT ROSE COULD NOT STOP WORRING ABOUT WHAT THAT TEST WAS GOING TO SAY.


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey." Rose said once Josh had answered the phone. "You left yet?"

"Yeah. Just stopped off to get some breakfast." Josh said as he got out of the car.

"Cool. Don't forget the test." Rose said nervously.

"I won't, now stop worrying. Dad or Noah is going to work something out if you look worried." Josh told her.

"They already have. Actually Jude did but papa came in and asked if something was wrong. I just told him I was worried about a friend at school." Rose said Josh as seat down on her bed. "And there all out this morning any way."

"Where is everyone?" Josh asked.

"Harmony and willow are ice skating, papa and Jude are at his guitar lessons and Dad's doing something I'm not sure what he didn't say. I don't mind being here on my own." Rose said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Where's Jake?" Josh asked as he opened the boot.

"At his new girlfriend's house. Not that it's going to last long." Rose said.

"Why wouldn't it last long?" josh asked confused.

"I mean it's his third girlfriend in the last three months. They never last more than two weeks."

"Yeah well maybe this one will last. Look I have to go. But I should be there in about an hour and a half maybe two." Josh said as he tried to take the stroller out with one hand.

"Okay see you in a bit." Rose said before hanging up.

Josh took the stroller out before getting the kids out of the car and going to get breakfast. Once they had gotten breakfast Josh took them into a little shop getting the test and some stuff for the ride.

Josh got to the house just over an hour later as Kurt was pulling into the drive.

"Hey dad." Josh said as Kurt walked over to him.

"How have you been?" Kurt asked as he pulled his eldest son in for a hug.

"Good. How are you and the family?" Josh asked with a smile happy to see his family.

"Great. Were all good." Kurt said with a small smile as Cayla got out of the car.

"Grandpa." Cayla shouted as she ran over to give Kurt a hug.

"Hey." Kurt said as he hugged his eldest grandchild.

"Where's Willow?" Cayla asked.

"See's at ice skating. But Rose is in side." Kurt told her with a smile.

"Can I go in?" Cayla asked her Grandad.

"Of course." Kurt said as he handed her his keys.

Cayla just smiled at Kurt before running over to the door.

"Me and Noah need to talk to you when he gets home." Kurt told his eldest.

"Okay." Josh said wondering what his dad and step dad could want to talk about. "Can you get Erin out of the car please? "Josh asked as he helped Freddie get out of his car seat.

"Of cause." Kurt said with a smile. Before walking over to the other side of the car getting his youngest grandchild out of the car before walking into the house Josh and the kids following close behind.

"Thanks for letting use stay here for the weekend." Josh said ten minutes later as he and Kurt seat the kitchen table the kids playing in the living room.

"Any time Josh. Your dads coming round for dinner tonight. Wanted to see you and the kids." Kurt told his eldest.

"Okay." Josh said with a small smile. "Is Rose upstairs?" Josh asked knowing his sister would the pregnancy test as soon as possible.

"Yeah. She seemed really excited to see you."

"I'm going to go and talk to her." Josh said standing up.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked worried about his eldest daughter.

"Yeah everything's okay. I just think she's have some boy trouble. Not exactly what you like talking to your parents about." Josh said trying the reassure his dad.

"Okay." Kurt said still looking slightly worried.

Josh walked up stairs and over to his sisters room where he found Rose and Cayla sitting on the bed chatting.

"Cayla can you go down stairs so I can talk to Rose?" Josh said looking over at his daughter.

"Sure." Cayla said standing up.

Josh seat down as Cayla walked out of the room.

"Did you bring it?" Rose asked her older brother.

"Yeah." Josh said before parsing Rose a shopping bag.

"Thanks." Rose said as she grabbed the bag before standing up and walking over to the door. "Can you wait here please?"

"Sure." Josh said before Rose walked out of the room.

"What does it say?" Josh asked as Rose walked back into the room 5 minutes later.

"I don't know I'm too scared to look." Rose said as she shut her door.

"You want me to look?" Josh asked as he stood up.

"Please." Rose said handing the stick over.

"It's positive. You're going to be a mum." Josh said with a small smile.

"What." Rose said starting to panic.

"You're pregnant." Josh told his little sister.

"What am I going to do?" Rose asked.

"You're going to tell dad and Noah. And there going to help you decide what to do." Josh said as he stood up.

"I can't tell dads. I can't." Rose said nervously.

"I know you're scared." Josh said as he pulled Rose in for a hug. "I was scared when I told them lily was pregnant. But if anyone is going to understand its dad. You need to talk to him."

"They're going to be so disappointed in me." Rose said as she started to cry.

"Yeah they will be. But they love you." Josh told Rose with small smile.

They stood like that for a while. Josh hugging Rose as she cried.

"Thanks." Rose said once she had stopped crying.

"Anytime." Josh said with a small smile. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell dads tonight." Rose said nervously.

"Good. Now come down stars Cayla and Charlie really want to see their aunt." Josh told his little sister.

"I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." Josh said before walking out of the room.

Rose looked down at the pregnancy stick on her bed. Thinking about how her life was about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rose you coming downstairs," Josh shouted after ten minutes waiting for Rose.

"Yeah coming," Rose said appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Good," Josh said with a small smile.

"I need to go and get your brother I'll be back in about half an hour," Kurt said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I thought Papa was with Jude," Rose said confused.

"No, I need to get Jake his car broke down," Kurt said as he grabbed his car keys.

"Okay. But I thought Jake wasn't coming home till tomorrow." Rose said still confused.

"So did I. I'll see you in a bit," Kurt said as he left the house.

"You okay?" Josh asked looking over at his little sister.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be okay." Rose said before walking into the living room to see her nieces and nephews.

Half an hour later.

"I don't care what was going on you should have been paying more attention to the rode," Kurt shouted at Jake as they walked through the door.

"It was an accident," Jake shouted back.

"You could have really gotten heart. You need to be more careful." Kurt said a little bit quieter.

"Yeah. Whatever." Jake said before walking upstairs.

"What happened?" Josh asked walking out of the living room.

"He crashed his car," Kurt told Josh. "Then asked for me to pay to get it fixed," Kurt said not sounding happy at all.

"What are you going to do?" Josh asked as he and Kurt walked through to the Kitchen.

"I'm not going to pay to fix his car," Kurt said as he turned the kettle on.  
"He's 21 he can get a job and fix his own car."

"I thought he did have a job," Josh asked confused.

"He did. Got fired two weeks ago." Kurt said with a sigh.

"I always thought Jake would move out at 18. Not still be living here at 21 with no job." Josh told his dad.

"So did I," Kurt said as he made himself a cup of coffee. "Want a coffee?"

"No thanks. I had about four cups on the way here." Josh told Kurt with a laugh. "What do you and Noah want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing to worry about." Was all Kurt said with a small knowing smile?

"Okay. You think you and Noah can watch the kids tomorrow I was planning on taking Rose out shopping. as I missed her birthday last week." Josh said as Kurt seat down opposite him.

"Yeah of cause we will," Kurt said with a small smile. "Can't wait to spend more time with my grandchildren."

"Thanks, dad. I feel really bad for not being here. And I wanted to do something nice." Josh said before standing up. "I'm going to go see if Rose is okay in there."

"And I'm going to talk to your brother," Kurt said with an exhausted sigh.

"Have fun with that," Josh said as he walked out of the room. Knowing how difficult his brother could be.

"You guys having fun?" Josh asked as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah," Tommy said as he looked over at his dad.

"Lots of fun," Rose said with a smile.

"You know when Noah's getting back?" Josh asked his younger sister.

"Should be back soon. Why?"

"Just wondering," Josh said as Erin started to cry.

"What's going between dad and Jake?" Rose asked as Josh walked over to the travel coat to get Erin.

"Jake crashed his car and wants dad to pay to get it fixed," Josh said as he picked Erin up.

"And dad's not going to pay to have it fixed." Rose guessed as she stood up.

"Yep. Says that if Jake wants his car fixed he needs to get a job." Josh said as Erin quietened down.

"He says that all the time but usually ends up giving in," Rose said as Josh seat down next to her.

"I don't think that's going to happen this time. From what I heard Jake could have gotten heart." Josh said as he bounced Erin on his knee making her laugh.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Rose said as she reached over and tickled Erin's tummy.

"I was thinking you and I could go out shopping tomorrow and I could buy you your belated birthday gift and we could talk about what is happening," Josh said to his sister.

Rose stilled looking over at her brother. "I don't really want to talk about what's going on, but I would love to go out shopping tomorrow."

Josh looked back over at his sister before nodding. "okay we won't talk about it."

"Thanks." Rose said as the front door opened and Noah and Jude walking in the door. "hey guys." Rose shouted making all three of then look into the living room.

"Josh," Jude said when he noticed his brother before walking over and sitting next to him.

"Hey, Buddy," Josh said with a huge smile. "Hey, Noah."

"Hey Josh," Noah said to his step-son as he seat down Jude's new guitar. "How you been?"

"Great. A pit stressed with Lily not being here but good. You." Josh said as Noah walked into the living room.

"Busy but good," Noah said as he seat down on the armchair. "Are Harmony and Willow home yet?" Noah asked looking over at his oldest daughter.

"No, not yet," Rose said as she looked over at the cloke. "But they should have gotten home about half an hour ago. do you want me to call them?"

"Please," Noah said as he to looked over at the cloak.

"be back in a minute," Rose said as she left the room before walking up the stairs to her room.

Rose grabbed her phone, unlocking it before calling Harmony.

"Hey." Harmony said as she answered the phone.

"where are you?" Rose asked as she seat down on her bed.

"on our way home. why?" Harmony asked the sounds of cars loud in the background.  
"because you were supposed to be home half an hour ago and we were wondering where you where," Rose said sighing.

"were almost home should be back in the next ten minutes." Harmony told her big sister.

"okay. see you in a bit." Rose said before hanging up and laying back on her bed.

Rose sighed as she thought about everything that was going to change in the next few months.

the next year of her life was going to be really hard but she had an amazing family by her side to help her through all the tough spots and Rose know deep down that everything was going to be okay.  
.

* * *

sorry its taken me so long to update I'm hoping to post one chapter every week.

i hope you enjoyed the chapter and i would love to know what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"there almost home," Rose said as she walked back into the living room.

"good," Noah said looking up from his phone.

"Noah I need you to come up here," Kurt shouted from upstairs.

"whats going on?" Noah asked as he stood up hearing that Kurt was really nervous.

"Jake crashed his car," Josh told his stepdad.

"again," Noah said as he left the room.

"What did Noah mean by again?" Josh asked looking around at his siblings.

"I think this marks the fourth time Jake has crashed his car," Jude told his oldest brother.

"really?" Josh asked shocked that he hadn't heard about this.

"dad tried to keep it from use because Jake's never been badly heart but we all know," Jude told him.

"I'm surprised dad still lets him drive," Rose said from where she was playing with Freddie.

"You need to be more careful," Noah told his son.

"it was an accident," Jake said not getting why his parents were so angry at him.

"it was the fourth time Jake. what if you had been really heart. you need to be more careful when your driving.

"are you going to pay to get it fixed or not?" Jake asked fed up of this conversation.

"no were not." Kurt said putting his foot down. "you crashed the car you pay to get it fixed. that's the rule from now on. no more me and Papa paying for it to be fixed."

"come on dad I don't have the money for that," Jake said not expecting Kurt to say no.

"yet you have the money to sit around the house all day doing nothing else but eat, play video games and drink," Kurt said pointing around the room at all of the empty beer cans and rubbish in his sons room. "if you need money you get a job and earn the money just like everyone else."

"come on that's not fair dad."

"your 21 now. it's more than fair. we've let you off for too long now." Noah said looking at his son disapprovingly. "we don't have the money to pay every time you need something."

"that's bull shit. I know you do. you paid to get dads car fixed last year when he crashed like it was nothing."

"for starters, your dad didn't crash the car someone crashed into him. and he paid to fix the car with the money he earned. your dad works six days of the week to earn that money." Noah said starting to get angry at his son for being so disrespectful.

"We earn our money Jake. me and Papa have worked so hard to give you guys a great life you could at least act grateful about it." Kurt said before he turned around and left the room.

"You okay?" Noah asked his husband as he followed him down the hall tho there room.

"yeah just annoyed," Kurt said as he seat down on the edge of their bed. "how could he just talk to use like that?"

"He shouldn't have talked to you like that," Noah said still angry about what had just happened. "but Josh is here and we haven't seen him or the kids in ages so let's go downstairs and try to forget about what happened."

"Okay." Kurt agreed standing back up.

"dads I need to talk to you," Rose said as she and Josh walked into their parents room that evening.

"what's up, baby?" Noah asked noticing how worried his daughter was straight away.

"I don't really know how to say this," Rose said as she nervously played with the hem of her top. "so I'm just going to say it before I chicken out. I'm pregnant."

"you're what?" Kurt asked sure that he had to have heard his daughter wrong.

"I'm pregnant," Rose repeated only getting more nervous.

"Have you taken a test?" Kurt asked.

"yeah I took one this morning. I got Josh to get it for me."

"so you haven't seen a doctor yet." Kurt guessed and when he got a nod from his daughter he carried on. "tomorrow were going to book you an appointment to see a doctor get them to confirm it before we started doing anything."

"Okay." Rose said as a tear sliped down her cheek. "so you're not mad?"

"were a little disappointed but were not made," Noah reassured her before pulling her into a hug. "your dad will book an appointment tomorrow and if the doctor confirms your pregnant well work everything out."

"we will." Kurt agreed giving Rose a small smile. "now go to bed we need to talk to your brother."

Rose just nodded before walking out of the room.

"When did she tell you?" Noah asked looking at Josh.

"she called me up yesterday morning asking if I would pick her up a test on my way dow."

"Thanks for helping her," Kurt said smiling at his eldest. "that actually fits perfect for what we were going to tell you."

"what do you mean?" Josh asked looking between his dad and stepdad.

"I'm pregnant," Kurt told his eldest his smile growing.

"what?" Josh asked shocked. "I didn't even know you could still get pregnant."

"I'm not that old," Kurt said laughing.

"I didn't even know you were trying."

"We weren't. but we're happy about this." Noah said walking over to his husband.

"then I'm happy for you two," Josh said walking over to hug his dad. "you child and grandchild are going to be the same age," Josh said a moment later laughing.

"Thanks for pointing that out for us," Noah said sarcastically. "go and do whatever you need to do."

"I'll see you in the morning," Josh said before leaving.

"our daughter is pregnant," Kurt said after Josh had left. "our 17-year-old daughter is pregnant."

"I know," Noah said still shocked.

"I'm 47 and pregnant. our son just crashed his car and refuses to get a job and our 17-year-old daughter is pregnant. could our lives get any weirder."


	5. Chapter 5

Rose sighed in relief as she seat down on her bed. the talk with her dads having gone so much better then she thought it would.

"How are you doing, "Josh said as he walked into her room.

"good. that went so much better then I thought it would." Rose said mentioning for Josh to come and sit next to her.

"How are you feeling about all of this?"Josh asked worried about his little sister.

"I don't know. I don't even know if I want to have this baby." Rose admitted for the first time. "I don't think I could have an abortion but I don't think I want to keep the baby."

"then you could give the baby up for adoption." Josh reminded her.

"what do you think dads would do about that?"

"I think they would support any choice you made. they love you, Rose, they'll let you so what you think is the best thing to do." Josh said knowing that he was a right but that his sister wasn't going to think he was.

"how do you know that. Dad had you when he was younger than me."

"I know because dad and Noah love you and would do anything for you." Josh said as he stood up. "look I have to go and check on the kids. you need to go to sleep and stop thinking about all of this. got it."

"got it," Rose said with a small laugh watching her brother walked out of the room.

Rose did exactly what Josh told her to do. she got ready for bed laid down and fell asleep all thoughts of what was happening leaving her.

"I've booked you an appointment for tomorrow morning," Kurt told Rose the next morning after he had pulled her away to talk to her. "I'll call you in sick so you won't have to go to school."

"Thanks dad," Rose said glad that she wouldn't have to go into school tomorrow and face her ex, the baby's dad.

"of course." Kurt said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "now don't think about any of this today and enjoy the shopping drip with your brother. got it."

"got it." Rose said with a small laugh "you and Josh are so alike." she added before Cayla was calling her back into the kitchen.

"Okay I'm ready to go whenever you are," Josh said about twenty minutes later when he walked into the kitchen.

"give me a couple minutes to grab my bag," Rose said standing up from where she was sitting playing with the kids.

Rose was down not five minutes later and after saying goodbye to everyone the two of them made their way to Josh's car.

"Sorry I couldn't make it for your birthday," Josh said to Rose as they were driving to the shopping centre.

"it's okay. you don't have to keep apologising." Rose said with a smile.

the day before her birthday Josh had called up saying that Erin had a high fever and that they wouldn't be able to make it to her birthday. at first, Rose was upset but she understood that he needed to be at home right now.

the day had been really good even without Josh. Jake had come out of his room long enough to spend some actual time with her and Harmony was actually nice to her for once. so the day had been good even without Josh.

Josh just smiled at his sister loving how understanding she was about everything.

"Well today it all about you. you get to pick where we eat and where we shop."

"I can't wait for it."

"How was your trip?" Kurt asked when Josh and Rose got home that afternoon.

"it was amazing," Rose said as she placed her shopping bags down on the floor so she could hang her coat up.

"I'm glad you had fun," Kurt said.

"I'm going to go and get everything ready. we have to leave soon." Josh told them sadly.

"The kids are in the living room happily playing. get what you need ready and well keep them occupied." Kurt told Josh as he walked passed him.

"Thanks, Dad," Josh said over his shoulder making his way to upstairs to his old room.

"go and put your shopping upstair then come and hang with use in the living room," Kurt told his daughter making his way back over to the living room.

Rose just nodded before making her way upstairs.

Josh and the kids had to leave at four for the two and a half-hour car journey home. and once they had left all the kids seemed to go off and do their own things.

 **the next day at the appointment.**

"everything looks good." the Doctor told Rose and Kurt. "your about five weeks along and everything looks good for this point in the pregnancy."

"When should I book her next appointment?" Kurt asked the doctor as Rose seat nervously next to him.

"book one for in about a months time and ill see you then."

Kurt thanked the doctor before he and Rose made there way out of the office and over to the reception desk to book the next appointment.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt said once he and Rose were in his car.

"I don't know," Rose admitted.

"let's get home so you can curl up in front of the TV," Kurt suggested knowing his daughter would love that.

"Okay," Rose said smiling.

once they were home Kurt got everything set up for Rose before making his way into the kitchen to get them some lunch.

"I don't know if I'll be able to do this," Rose said as Kurt walked into the living room.

"what don't you think you can do?" Kurt said handing her the plate.

"have a baby. I don't think I could raise this baby once there here." Rose admitted to her dad.

"I know how worried you are right now. trust me I do. but you don't have to make a decision right now. you have at least seven months till this baby is here you have time." Kurt promised her.

"I know. I just feel like I need to know what I'm going to do." Rose said.

"Rose I know you like to have everything planned out but you don't need to right now you have time. take it and think everything through. decide once you've been able to think this through probably."

"I'll do that."

* * *

hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love to know what you thought of it in the comments.

I have read through and tried to correct all of the mistakes but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.


End file.
